


A Spark of Ambition

by SnoPark



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A lot of victuri fluff, Coach Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Minami 19, Minami being a cute nugget, Plinami friendship, Plinami relationship, Praise Kink, Rare Pair, Sexual Content, Sexual Themes, Victuri, anxiety both Yuuri and Minami, coach Yuuri Katsuki, victor 29, yuri turns 18, yuuri 26
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10130561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnoPark/pseuds/SnoPark
Summary: Yuuri considers his future once he retires, but never had he thought he would take up being a coach of none other than Kenjiro Minami.





	

"What are your plans for retirement?"

The question still got to Yuuri. He was now twenty-six, Victor had already retired the previous year. When asked the question, all Yuuri could say was;

"We will have to see."

When Yuuri told Victor of his planned retirement, Victor was not surprised. Yuuri was scared for a similar reaction as to last time he spoke of retiring. 

"Vitya?" Yuuri spoke quietly, head on Victor's bare chest, listening to the steady heartbeat of his husband. 

"Hm?" Victor's response caused a vibration in his chest, Yuuri instinctively nuzzling against it. 

"I think this is my last season." Yuuri said it so quietly that Victor could barely register the words. Yuuri waited for him to tense, to yell, to cry. All Victor did was continue to rub Yuuri's back, no stutter in his movements.

"Do you know what you wish to do?" Victor asked, voice calm as he dragged his hand up to Yuuri's hair that was set in a half bun. 

"I'm not sure. I know you promised to coach Yurio once I retire, so I figured we would go to Russia." At that, Victor tensed. "Victor, I'll be fine in Russia."

"I don't know if we will be. Yuuri, Russia is not as-" Victor paused trying to find the words "-tolerant as Japan." 

"We can always ask Yurio to come here." Yuuri suggested, not wanting to push Victor. His husband relaxed and pulled Yuuri up so the nest of black hair now tickled his jaw. 

"Yes, we can do that. I'll like that better." Victor decided. Yuuri nudged Victor's jaw with his nose, admiring his husband's eyes. "When do you plan on announcing your retirement?" 

"After my exhibition skate," Yuuri kissed Victor's jaw, his hands roaming his body. 

"Mm, that's a good idea." Victor turned his body, his hand resting on Yuuri's hip. "We should call Yurio, it's noon there." Yuuri's mouth latched onto Victor's neck, seemingly ignoring Victor. "Or tomorrow." Victor suggested which received a hum of agreement from Yuuri. 

-

"Piggy is retiring?" Yuri actually looked surprise. 

"After his exhibition skate he's going to announce it." Victor and Yuuri were sat closely together on their bed, Victor's held phone in front of them. 

"Did you forget what you promised me?" Yuri asked, looking away from the phone to pet his cat. 

"No, that's actually what I called about." Victor gave a soft smile, he was not letting Yuri down this time.

"What?" Yuri looked straight into the camera, clearly shocked. 

"Victor and I want to know if you, now this is completely up to you, would like to move here while he coaches you." Yuuri took over the conversation, hand resting on Victor's thigh in preparation for the outburst.

"Whatever," Yuri scoffed. "After Worlds  is when I should fly out right?"

"Uh yeah sure, I guess?" Yuuri was in complete disbelief at how willing Yuri was. 

"I better have my own room and there better be thick walls, the onsen's walls are really fucking thin." Yuri grunted. Yuuri's face dusted pink while Victor just smiled. 

"We will have the office on the bottom floor cleared for you!" Victor cheered, clearly happy about the future addition to their apartment. 

"Yeah yeah, so what's Katsudon going to be doing?" Yuri asked. 

"We both are currently helping Yuuko with teaching kids, that's gained attention over the last few weeks with tourists. I might just keep doing that." Yuuri admitted. Victor gave him a side glance, never being notified of the decision.

"Huh, I was expecting you to start coaching. Whatever, gives you more time to help me write my short program, JJ is not getting that close to me at a Grand Prix ever again." Yuri spewed. 

"I never thought about coaching, I don't think I would be very good at it." Yuuri shrugged. 

"Victor got you to silver even though all he did was flirt. I'm sure you can get some pipsqueak to medal if you actually coach." That was the closest thing Yuuri got to a compliment from Yuri, he let it build his ego a centimeter. 

-

It was no surprise when Victor joined Yuuri on the ice during Yuuri's exhibition. The program itself though, that was a different story. 

Yuuri wanted his last performance to be of highest difficulty. Victor suggested the name of it to be Love and Life, perfectly showcasing Yuuri's skating career.

Their costumes were the same, except where Yuuri had black, Victor had white. They both were lined with gold gems down their middle, neck and shoulders. The left side of their uniforms was shear and it leaked to the back. On their right side was a half-vest design, meeting the shear at the back. 

Even though Yuuri was covered from neck to toe, he felt more exposed in any costume he had prior. He regretted letting Victor, of all people, choose his costume. He was just glad he had black shear similar to his Eros costume. Their hair in differing styles, Yuuri had cut his from its previous length, just above his shoulders, now to the base of his neck. Victor kept his usual style, bangs covering his forehead and Yuuri had his slicked back.

"And to no surprise, Katsuki-Nikiforov Yuuri is joined by his coach, Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov! This program is called Love and Life." 

The music starts, Yuuri and Victor facing each other. They move like clones, backwards, to the side, hand movements mirrored. The music picks up and they both fall into a lunge, meeting once they regain their full height. Suddenly, they seem to be fused together. They move in sync, hands never leaving one another. Yuuri slides across Victor's body, Victor is guided underneath Yuuri's legs.

Victor's palm caresses Yuuri's cheek as he skates backwards, Yuuri following. There is no doubt in his eyes in regards to what is to about to come next, Victor can see the trust. Besides, this is not even the most extreme thing to come in this program. 

Yuuri bends forwards, hands reaching between his own legs. Victor grabs his wrists and before he knows it, he is the air, above Victor. They transition into a star position, Victor not even trembling as he holds Yuuri's weight. Yuuri rotates down, feeling stable once he comes back into contact with the ice. They move with Yuuri leading, hands joined. Yuuri guides Victor into a spin, dipping him once he does his fourth rotation. Their gazes meet, both in pure concentration. 

Yuuri grabs onto Victor's waist, lifting him, spinning in a spread eagle as he does. Victor keeps his hands cupped on Yuuri's face the whole time, removing them to grab Yuuri's hands once he's back on the ice. 

They're in their second half of the program, and that means one thing to Yuuri. Time to show off his stamina. 

What started off as a joke from Yuri, became an actual part in the program. Victor was right on board, but Yuuri had to learn to trust himself. With hours of practice, Victor was now in front of Yuuri, in a bielman, in front of an audience. 

Yuuri held onto Victor's arm, falling into a low pivot as Victor's body fell back. They were spinning. Yuuri and Victor were performing a death spiral, in front of thousands of people. Not any death spiral, the forward outside death spiral because Victor wanted a true surprise.

And before Yuuri could register anything, Victor was facing him once more. Yuuri was relieved when he saw that beaming smile. They had an agreement, if Yuuri was too nervous he would join Victor in a bielman and they would spin for a bit. But Yuuri did it and Victor was proud. 

The song was near its close and so was Yuuri's skating career. It was time to get thrown into a new adventure, a new life. 

Literally.

A quad flip throw jump was planned, if one thing could prove how well they worked together it was this. Yuuri was behind Victor, their hands clasped, both sweating through the fabric. 

Victor turned toward Yuuri, and Yuuri let go of his hand, skating into a mohawk then launching on his toe, Victor's hands on his waist throwing him. There was a lot of height, no matter how he landed there was going to be a sharp sting. 

But he landed it.

Enough rotations, a lot of air and a decent landing despite his body repelling at the sting. Victor's arm went around Yuuri's waist and his other took Yuuri's hand, they ended spinning with each other.

On the last note their foreheads touched and the audience broke out in screams.

-

"Yuuri, with a performance like that, I must ask. What are your plans for the next season?" The journalist questioned. Yuuri gave a soft smile, hand in Victor's. 

"There will not be a next season for me. My gold in Worlds will be my last medal." 

-

"Turns out Minami-Kun is lacking a coach." Mari informed. Yuuri cocked an eyebrow at his sister, mouth full. 

"Ah, I haven't seen the boy in ages! He was such a delight when he visits!" Hiroko exclaimed. 

The whole family, including Victor and Yuri sat at the table for dinner. All turning their heads to Yuuri. 

"Okay?" Yuuri questioned once he swallowed. 

"Who would be a more ambitious first student then one who got fifth in the last Grand Prix?" Victor asked. 

"Isn't he in pair-skating, now?" Yuuri looked toward his husband, he could see Yuri's annoyed look in his peripheral vision as well as the waiting looks of his family. 

"In his latest interview he said he would like to return to singles, but he is missing a coach." Victor explained, chopsticks moving in the air as he talked. 

"Oh," Yuuri looked down at his dinner. 

"I have his phone number," Mari slurred her words together as she ate. "He likes to check up on things, find out when he can visit." Yuuri looked over at her with a blank expression.

"You're next adventure, Yuuri." Victor set his hand atop of Yuuri's.

"I'll, uh, give me a few days."

-

Few days turned into a week. But here Yuuri was. Listening to the ringing. 

"Hello, this is Minami!" The nineteen year old greeted. 

"Hi, Minami-kun, it's Yuuri. I heard you need a coach?"

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuri and Victor are skating to 'River Flows in You' by Yiruma
> 
> Their costumes are based off of Johnny Weir http://nickverrreos.blogspot.com/2012/11/figure-skating-costume-minute.html?m=1


End file.
